The present invention relates to a method for evaluating antiallergic substances, characterized by measuring the amount of nasal secretion quantitatively, using experimental animal models with nasal mucosal hypersensitivity.
There are several methods for assaying nasal mucosal sensitivity when evaluating antiallergic substances, and one of these is an assay method based on the amount of nasal secretion. But when using small animals, such as rats and guinea pigs, it is difficult to make a quantitative assay of the amount of nasal secretion. Heretofore, a method of scoring based on a tester's subjective observation has been employed, but this method is not a quantitative assay in the strict sense of the word.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for evaluating antiallergic substances, characterized by measuring the amount of nasal secretion quantitatively, using experimental animal models with nasal mucosal hypersensitivity.